Une nouvelle idée du futur
by The Insane Jane
Summary: Alors que cela fait quelques semaines que Mathieu file le parfait amour avec Antoine, une femme resurgit de son passé et vient chambouler totalement sa vie. (Yaoi-Matoine)
1. Prologue

**Une nouvelle idée du futur**

_**EDIT**** 11/11/14: Il s'est passé BEAUCOUP de choses depuis le début de cette fic. J'ai décidé d'éditer le mot d'auteur de ce prologue en gras avec toutes les informations nécessaires sur mon boulot, et le fandom en général.**_

_Résumé :_ _Alors que cela fait quelques semaines que Mathieu file le parfait amour avec Antoine, une femme ressurgit de son passé et vient chambouler totalement sa vie_.

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes, de même que leurs émissions. Pour faire plus court, tout m'appartient plus ou moins, vous connaissez le topo.

Voilà je poste ma seconde fic, elle est beaucoup plus sérieuse, j'espère tout de même que ça va vous plaire. Elle sera plus longue aussi, mais vous verrez bien ça.

**Sachez que les fanfictions sont écrites par les fans pour les fans. Pour le Matoine par exemple, on n'écrit pas sur le véritables Mathieu et Antoine, mais sur l'image publique qu'ils donnent d'eux-mêmes. Je suis tout à fait au courant de l'existence de personnes dans leurs vies, et je leur souhaite le plus franc bonheur avec elles. Mon but ici n'est pas de gêner les protagonistes, et si cela arrive, il suffit d'un message et tout disparaîtra. J'écris des fics avant tout pour moi, et après pour celles qui aiment ça, et je comprends très bien que le ship entre youtubeurs eut rebuter certains, mais je vous avoue que la réaction de base et la même pour tout le monde ("What? ça existe ce truc?" puis "oh, ils sont trop sympas et unis par ici" et enfin "coucou les z'amis, je poste à mon tour..."). C'est comme plein de choses, à force on s'habitue et tout passe tout seul ^^'**

Je remercie énormément les gens qui sont passés auparavant sur Blackout, c'était un truc de taré cette histoire.

Et maintenant j'ai une bêta ! **Cravate** ! Merci pour tout :*

Bon c'était bien long, je m'en excuse, voici le prologue,

Rhubarbe et fromage de chèvre,

TheInsaneJane

* * *

**Prologue :**

C'était une soirée normale pour Mathieu. Allongé sur le canapé devant un bon film, dans les bras de son chéri avec une bière à la main.

Cela faisait pile un mois et six jours qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Mathieu s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami alors qu'il était encore en couple avec son ex, Léa.

C'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait poussé à partager ses sentiments avec Antoine alors que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient en couple.

Léa avait toujours été très compréhensive et désintéressée. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Mathieu l'avait autant aimée. Alors dès qu'elle avait remarqué que son petit copain était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait préféré son bonheur à lui au sien à elle et l'avait laissé partir avec Antoine.

Ils étaient restés en très bons termes même s'ils ne se voyaient plus et Mathieu avait appris récemment qu'elle était aussi de nouveau en couple avec quelqu'un.

Mathieu sentit qu'Antoine bougeait et il releva la tête pour recevoir un léger baiser.

"Le film est fini mon chaton."

Il avait eu du mal à s'habituer aux "chatons", "chéris", "mon cœur" et autres surnoms. Tout était tellement nouveau pour eux deux. Mais avec le temps, il s'y était fait, et désormais il adorait entendre son compagnon l'appeler par des petits noms mignons.

Mathieu tourna la tête vers l'écran pour remarquer que le DVD était retourné au menu. Il n'avait même pas vu la fin du film.

Il se glissa hors des bras de son chéri et se dirigea vers la cuisine lorsque la sonnette retentit.

"On attendait quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il à Antoine.  
"Pas à ce que je sache, je vais ouvrir."

Mathieu se dirigea vers la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus avec un gros sac de sport apparut dans le cadre de la porte.

"Léa !"


	2. 1: Le début des emmerdes

**Une nouvelle idée du futur**

_Résumé :_ _Alors que cela fait quelques semaines que Mathieu file le parfait amour avec Antoine, une femme ressurgit de son passé et vient chambouler totalement sa vie_.

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Je ne fais qu'utiliser les personnages qu'ils se sont crées. Et si mes fics les dérangent, s'il vous plait, informez-en-moi et elles seront retirées immédiatement. En revanche, Léa est un personnage crée de toutes pièces –elle n'existe pas- et elle m'appartient donc.

Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre, voici enfin la suite après 10 000 ans d'absence. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir autant attendu, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. *W*

**Bon sinon, ****lisez bien ça : ****En aucun cas je ne prétends connaître la vie privée d'Antoine et Mathieu, et je ne cherche pas à la savoir. Je ne fais que leur inventer une vie, qui n'est ****absolument**** pas la leur, dans le but de vous divertir et de donner vie à mes fantasmes et rêves bizarres.**

L'histoire commence enfin avec ce chapitre fort en révélation, qui est la base de toute l'histoire, et je vous offre une de mes coupures-sadiques-comment-as-tu-pu-nous-faire-ça, parce que je sais que vous les aimez bien, au fond :3.

Je remercie Ranne qui s'est improvisée Bêta pour ce chapitre, grâce à elle je vous sors un chapitre plus long et probablement mieux que ce que je voulais poster à la base ) Je te love, twa et ta fic :*

Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je cherche une bête correctrice. Sauf si Cravate me réponds enfin, parce que je t'aime bien tu sais :'(

J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ! :D

Rhubarbe et fromage de chèvre,

TheInsaneJane

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Le début des emmerdes_

"Je peux rentrer...?"

Mathieu ne savait pas vraiment ce que Léa lui voulait, un dimanche soir à cette heure avancée de la soirée, mais elle paraissait suffisamment tendue et décidée pour lui refuser l'entrée.

"Euh... Oui, oui! Bien sûr, rentre!" fit-il en lui désignant le canapé.

Entre temps, Antoine s'était levé pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Lui non plus ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Léa qui déboulait d'un coup dans leur petite vie tranquille, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'être polie avec la petite blonde.

"Bonsoir Léa."  
"Bonsoir Antoine, comment vas-tu?"  
"Bien et toi?"  
"Moyen..."  
"Que nous vaut cette visite tardive?" répondit Mathieu en arrivant dans la conversation après avoir fermé la porte.  
"Je peux m'asseoir?"  
"Vas-y."

Léa pris place sur le fauteuil en face du canapé et déposa son sac à ses pieds alors que Mathieu pris discrètement la main d'Antoine en s'installant sur le canapé avec son petit ami. Malgré que les deux exs ne se soient jamais vraiment engueulés, Mathieu redoutait un peu la raison de la venue de son ancienne copine. Ce n'était pas le genre de filles à faire du chantage, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment tout de même.

"Pour commencer Mathieu, je ne suis pas là pour me remettre avec toi."

Soulagé, Mathieu sourit discrètement en serrant plus fort la main d'Antoine.

"Je suis encore avec Julien, et je vois que tu es toujours avec Antoine." continua Léa.

Au moins le message était clair. Elle était prise, lui aussi, pas d'ambiguïté possible. Antoine, qui se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus concerné par la conversation dès qu'il entendit son nom, décida qu'il était temps de parler à Léa de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

"Je profiterais de ta présence pour te remercier Léa. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire avant, et sans toi, je ne serais pas avec Mathieu. Je te dois tellement!" déclara-t-il très sincèrement.  
"Ce n'est rien Antoine. Notre couple avec Mathieu commençait doucement à s'éteindre, la flamme n'était plus là. Et puis Mathieu est heureux avec toi, et je le suis aussi avec Julien, c'est le principal."

Oui, Mathieu était heureux avec Antoine. Et il approuvait tout à fait ce que venait de dire Léa. Évidemment qu'il l'avait aimée, ils sont restés ensemble un bon bout de temps quand même, mais il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux d'Antoine s'ils s'aimaient encore comme au premier jour. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé de se séparer. La routine s'était installée, et les petits plaisirs du quotidien tout simples comme prendre le déjeuner avec sa moitié, n'avaient plus de réel impact sur eux. C'était tout simplement terminé.

Pendant que Mathieu réfléchissait, il y'eut un long silence, personne n'osant briser le calme apparent. Léa décida enfin de parler après de longues minutes.

"Julien est parti il y'a quelques jours avec son régiment."  
"Il est militaire?" demanda Mathieu.  
"Oui, tu ne le savais pas?"  
"Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré."

En fait, il ne connaissait rien de ce Julien. Quand est-ce que Léa l'avait rencontré? Est-ce que ça avait été le coup de foudre ou ils se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps? Est-ce que Léa le fréquentait déjà lorsqu'ils étaient encore en couple, quand Mathieu dérivait sérieusement sur son collègue? La pensée de Léa le trompant le mît mal à l'aise, car il n'avait jamais douté d'elle auparavant. Et il était possible qu'elle aussi, et pas seulement lui, fut à l'origine de leur rupture. Peut-être que ça l'avait arrangée finalement de se débarrasser du petit Mathieu pour le grand militaire Julien.

"Enfin bref, j'ai pris le premier train vers Paris juste après avoir terminé mon sac." dit Léa, coupant les pensées de Mathieu.  
"Tu as des problèmes?" demanda-t-il timidement. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle croit qu'il cherche à tout savoir sur elle.  
"Oui, en quelques sorte."  
"Graves?"  
"Euh... Oui."  
"Tu es malade?" fit Mathieu, inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle viendrait le voir si elle était malade, car il n'est pas du tout médecin, mais peut-être cherchait-elle quelqu'un sur qui compter avec son mec à l'autre bout du globe. Et Mathieu lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui.  
"Non, tout va bien de ce côté là."  
"Alors qu'est ce qu'il y'a?" continua le petit, un peu impatient. Il était tard, et il était fatigué. Léa était venue précisément pour quelque chose, il en était sûr. _Alors qu'elle crache le morceau!_ pensa-t-il.

Léa baissa les yeux un moment, tout à coup stressée, avant de les plonger dans les autres bleus en face d'elle.

"Je suis enceinte de toi."

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas, je fais vite venir la suite, à demain ! :*_


	3. 2: Explications

**Une nouvelle idée du futur**

_Résumé :_ _Alors que cela fait quelques semaines que Mathieu file le parfait amour avec Antoine, une femme ressurgit de son passé et vient chambouler totalement sa vie_.

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Je ne fais qu'utiliser les personnages qu'ils se sont crées. En revanche, Léa est un personnage crée de toutes pièces et elle m'appartient donc.

Voici donc le chapitre 2, je vois que le thème de l'histoire vous plaît, c'est super, il va se passer plein de choses dans cette fic, et j'espère que vous me suivrez tout le long de celle-ci. :D

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, même si c'est tout petit, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que des gens apprécient son travail, et j'y réponds tout le temps :)

Je pense que je vais sortir mes chapitre tout les deux ou trois jours, compliqué d'en sortir un tous les jours avec le lycée x)

Paix et volupté,

TheInsaneJane

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Explications_

"QUOI!?"

C'était la voix d'Antoine. Mathieu avait bugué. Il avait à peine cligné des yeux depuis la dernière phrase de Léa.

"Mathieu! Mathieu!"

Le susnommé tourna les yeux vers son petit ami, qui paraissait très énervé.

"C'est quoi ça?" continua Antoine en pointant Léa. "Tu fricotes avec ton ex alors que j'ai fait tant de sacrifices pour toi?"

Putain. Antoine n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Mathieu serait comme ça. S'il sortait avec lui, ce n'était pas pour aller coucher avec une meuf, qui plus est une ex, dès qu'il en avait envie! Et puis, il lui avait accordé sa CONFIANCE, et voir ça, après un mois ensemble, ça l'inquiétait pour la suite…

"Antoine! Ne t'énerve pas contre lui."  
"Ne pas m'énerver?! Alors que mon petit-ami me trompe avec son ex?!" hurla Antoine.  
"Il ne couche pas avec moi."

Antoine se calma doucement et la pression retomba dans la pièce, alors que Mathieu reprenait lentement ses esprits.

Antoine jeta un œil vers son petit-ami, qui avait à peine bougé, et il se sentit con de s'être énervé, mais surtout d'avoir douté de la fidélité de Mathieu à son égard. Évidemment que Mathieu n'allait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre, il n'était pas un gars comme ça. Mathieu l'avait tellement attendu qu'il n'aurait pas tout détruit aussi bêtement et rapidement. _Mais j'ai dû le blesser à douter de lui!_ Il tourna la tête vers Léa et pensa tout à coup qu'il lui manquait un élément.

"Alors pourquoi tu es enceinte?" fit-il.  
"Mathieu? Tu m'écoutes?" répondit Léa. _Mathieu doit se poser autant de questions qu'Antoine_, pensa-t-elle.  
"Oui." répondit doucement l'intéressé, se relevant un peu.  
"Tu te rappelles de notre dernière soirée en tant que couple?" continua alors Léa, ignorant totalement la présence du touffu.  
"Bien sûr."  
"Et bien ça date de là."

Mathieu retomba délicatement sur le dossier derrière lui alors que les deux autres le regardaient avec insistance. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait à présent; ça lui paru tellement évident. La fin qui était si proche pour leur couple, une envie dévorante de profiter du corps de l'autre une dernière fois, des capotes introuvables et voilà, la connerie était faite. _Mais quel con!_ se hurla Mathieu. Il savait pourtant que la Nature était une salo-gentille dame-pe, mais là, elle avait vraiment frappé fort.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?" lâcha finalement Mathieu, laissant les remords et le doute l'envahir, ne contrôlant plus du tout ses émotions.  
"Je ne vais pas avorter Mathieu. Il en est hors de question. Ce bébé, il a rien fait, il mérite pas ça."  
"Je comprends, mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire?!" continua le petit, qui attendait une réponse impossible de la part de la blonde.

"Je ne sais pas." fit-elle finalement, n'imaginant pas une seconde l'impact de ses mots pour son ex.  
"Tu ne sais pas? Tu viens me l'annoncer comme ça, sans aucune idée de quoi faire? Et tu croyais quoi, que ce serait moi qui aurait la réponse miracle? J'ai pas la science infuse putain!" s'écria Mathieu, qui avait laissé la colère l'envahir, ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir.

Antoine en était sur maintenant, Mathieu était aussi perdu que lui.  
Le petit passait par toutes les émotions. Il ne semblait même pas être énervé contre son compagnon qui avait douté de lui. Antoine espérait justement que Mathieu oublierait rapidement cet incident, car il se voyait mal disparaître de la vie de son aîné pour une connerie pareille.

Léa éclata alors dans un sanglot incontrôlable en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Bah oui, les hormones, tout ça.

"Mathieu, je suis tellement désolé!" cria-t-elle, ne sachant pas non plus comment réagir.  
"Tu peux oui!" hurla le petit châtain.  
"Mathieu, calme-toi! C'est autant sa faute que le tienne!" intervint Antoine, prenant la défense de la jeune fille.  
"Je vais faire quoi moi?" continua Mathieu, toujours aussi énervé.  
"Toi? Et tu penses à elle un peu?" s'énerva le plus jeune. Mathieu était peut être déboussolé, mais là il pensait comme un con et ça ne plaisait pas à Antoine.  
"Calmez-vous s'il vous plait...!" cria Léa. "Ne vous engueulez pas à cause de moi... s'il vous plait... je ne veux pas briser votre couple…"

Nouveau silence. Chacun reprenait lentement ses esprits, se maudissant pour les paroles échangées.

"Désolé Léa. Je suis un gros connard." À la colère succédait les regrets pour Mathieu.  
"Ne dis pas ça Mathieu! " fit Antoine.  
"On aurait dû ne rien faire si on ne pouvait pas se protéger, même si c'était la dernière fois." continua Mathieu, en ignorant Antoine.  
"De toute façon c'est trop tard." termina ce dernier.

Trop tard pour les remords, il fallait assumer maintenant. Et assumer voulait aussi dire préparer la suite des événements.

"Julien ne le sait pas, mais je l'aime vraiment. Je vais peut être l'épouser un jour, tu sais. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, mais je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre." commença Léa.

Donc c'était vraiment du sérieux, pensa Mathieu. Ils allaient préparer l'arrivée d'un bébé dans leurs vies.  
Et il commença à paniquer.

"Je... Hum.. Léa?"  
"Oui?"  
"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as envisagé mais... je ne pourrais pas élever cet enfant. J'ai tout juste 26 ans, un bouleau fatiguant même si je l'aime énormément, et je... je ne me vois pas du tout devenir papa. Même si je sais que s'il le faut, je le ferais."

Léa est un petit peu plus vieille que Mathieu, et elle a un travail stable avec un emploi du temps modulable à souhait. Mathieu aussi à un travail sans emploi du temps mais c'est justement ça le problème. Quand il est en retard sur une vidéo, il peut passer des heures devant son ordinateur, sans s'occuper du reste du monde. Si la troisième guerre mondiale éclatait alors qu'il faisait son montage, il n'en serait probablement pas au courant avant la sortie de l'épisode. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'avec son train de vie actuel, un bébé serait bien élevé.

"Je comprends. Je ne me voyais pas devenir mère ainsi, mais la nature en a décidé autrement. Je vais appeler Julien le plus tôt possible, il sera sans doute heureux même si cela ne vient pas de lui. Il... il m'a déjà dit qu'il voulait un enfant avec moi. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble mais... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... il est l'autre partie de moi-même." dit-elle en frottant son ventre toujours plat. Et Mathieu comprenait très bien ce sentiment, celui d'avoir trouve sa moitié.  
"Je vais élever l'enfant avec Julien mais je tiens quand même à ce que vous fassiez partie de sa vie." lâcha Léa, dans un souffle.

"Lorsque tu auras besoin de quelqu'un, nous serons là Léa." fit Antoine qui se sentait extrêmement concerné.

Il y'eut encore un silence avant que Mathieu ne reprenne la parole.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça Léa. Mais c'est vraiment... inattendu. Je suis fier tout de même mais... c'est étrange quoi."

Et c'était vrai. Il était fier d'avoir créé la vie. Et il n'était pas sûr que ce fût le sentiment qu'il devait avoir en ce moment.

"Je sais. C'est pas vraiment le moment avec Julien à l'autre bout du globe, mais voilà... on ne contrôle pas ces choses là." lui répondit Léa.

Antoine ne voyait pas quoi ajouter de plus et c'est la qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était 22h30 et que Léa n'avait pas mentionné avoir pris un hôtel. Et il savait que Mathieu n'accepterait pas de voir repartir Léa à Saint-Étienne alors que Julien est absent. Il réfléchit aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à eux quand il aperçut la porte de la chambre d'ami qu'il avait déjà utilisé autrefois.

"Euh... Mathieu?"  
"Oui Antoine?"  
"Peut être que Léa pourrait rester ici tant que Julien est parti. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Mathieu réfléchit un instant, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, c'était même une très bonne idée. Et il se connaît parfaitement, il ne supporterait pas de la savoir enceinte par sa faute ET seule. Mais c'était à Léa de faire son choix.

"Hum... Comme tu veux Léa. Notre porte est ouverte."  
"Je veux bien."

Car Léa aussi redoutait d'être seule pendant la grossesse. Et au moins avec Mathieu et Antoine, elle se sentirait en sécurité.

"On a qu'à l'installer dans la chambre d'ami." C'était plus une déclaration qu'une invitation venant d'Antoine.  
"Je ne veux surtout pas vous gêner hein."

Mathieu, qui s'était levé entre temps, se retourna vers la jolie blonde toujours assise et se baissa pour être à la même hauteur d'yeux.  
"Léa. Je suis en partie responsable de ce qui nous arrive. Donc je veux être sûr que tout va bien se passer pour toi, d'accord?"  
"D'accord." acquiesça-elle, alors qu'Antoine prenait le gros sac de sport pour le mettre dans la chambre d'ami.

Léa suivit le chevelu et découvrit l'endroit où elle allait passer ses prochaines semaines en compagnie de son ex et de son petit ami à la chevelure folle.

Ils faisaient un trio étrange, rassemblés par les désirs de cette Nature sans cœur, mais bien décidés à surmonter tout ça, ensemble.


	4. 3: Vérité, pleurs et café

**Une nouvelle idée du futur**

_Résumé :_ _Alors que cela fait quelques semaines que Mathieu file le parfait amour avec Antoine, une femme ressurgit de son passé et vient chambouler totalement sa vie_.

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Je ne fais qu'utiliser les personnages qu'ils se sont crées. En revanche, Léa est un personnage crée de toutes pièces et elle m'appartient donc. (J'pense que j'vais arrêter de mettre le disclaimer, c'est chiant non ?)

Et oui, enfin le chapitre 3 x) Désolé pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer sur ma fic principale à cause du lycée. Et aussi, j'ai sorti un long OS en collaboration avec mon amie/esclave/amante Powo, c'est du lemon Patoine, et j'en suis trèèès fière. Bon il est un peu sale –c'est à cause de Powo ça ! xD- mais vu les retours que l'ont a eu, il a l'air de plaire. Et si vous n'êtes pas trop fragiles/jeunes, j'vous invite à le lire. x)

Bref, donc je suis rentrée au lycée (omd comme c'est cool), et ça va énormément se ressentir dans mon rythme de publication. J'ai toujours des chapitres d'avance (en ce moment 3), mais je préfère vous sortir un chapitre qui me plaît qu'un chapitre vite fait.

Donc, ça sera sûrement un ou deux chapitres par semaine. Et en parlant de chapitres… j'ai enfin réalisé un découpage précis de l'histoire. Et elle tournera autour des 20 chapitres. Ça fait beaucoup, mais il y'a PLEIIIN de choses à raconter. J'espère terminer cette fic avant la fin de l'année )

J'allais oublier, avec Powo, on vous prépare une fic à chapitre totalement délirante. Mais on va d'abord l'écrire en entier avant de la poster :p Donc à dans un mois x)

Ah oui ! J'ai une nouvelle bêta, _**Une Licorne Quelconque**_, merci à toi ! :*

Sinon, après cette mise au point… Je remercie les revieweuses et vous invite à laisser de nouveau vos impressions. J'y réponds toujours et ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir des retours )

Voilà, c'est tout –et c'est déjà beaucoup-, bonne lecture !

Amour et bisounours,

TheInsaneJane

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Vérité, pleurs et café_

Mathieu se glissa enfin sous les couvertures du lit qu'il partageait avec Antoine. Le couple s'était installé dans l'appartement du plus vieux pour des raisons évidentes d'intimité. Bah oui, compliqué d'avoir une vie de couple avec ses parents dans la même maison.

Antoine arriva peu après son compagnon dans leur chambre, et se glissa à son tour dans le lit. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du petit qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation du plafond.

« Ça va Mathieu? »  
« Oui oui. » répondit le Hobbit, sans détourner les yeux sur son copain.  
« Moi je ne crois pas. »

À force d'être si complices, Antoine savait parfaitement quand Mathieu lui mentait. Et là il le faisait. Parce qu'avant de devenir son petit ami, Antoine avait été son ami tout court. Et même plus qu'un ami, il avait été un confident pour Mathieu. Et ce n'est pas parce que leur relation avait évolué que les stades précédents avaient disparus, non?

Mathieu se doutait bien que son compagnon ne le lâcherait pas avant de savoir la vérité, Antoine était d'ailleurs plutôt énervant là-dessus, alors il décida simplement de lui dire ce qui le tracassait. Mais pas entièrement.

« En même temps, comment veux tu que je sois bien après tout ça? Je suis pas sûr que tu te rendes bien compte de ce qui est en train de se passer là. »  
« Je me rends très bien compte Mat´, mais Léa a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait. Ça t'enlève un poids non? Et puis je sens qu'il n'y a pas que ça » fit Antoine, en se posant sur son avant-bras.

Mathieu s'assit et regarda la porte fermée de leur chambre avec une moue indéchiffrable sur le visage. Évidemment qu'Antoine avait senti son anxiété. Comment avait-il pu imaginer cacher une partie de ses pensées au grand touffu?

« Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec Léa. En fait... » Mathieu inspira un grand coup. « Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'élever ce gamin. Mais je pense qu'il sera mieux avec elle. »

Mathieu ne le pensait pas, il en était persuadé. Il ne serait pas un bon père, point. Et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'occuper de sa progéniture.

Sauf qu'Antoine n'avait pas compris ça, lui.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'on est gays? » lâcha-t-il, étonné.  
« Bien sûr que non! » s'emporta un peu Mathieu. « C'est notre situation qui n'est pas stable. Il n'y a même pas le quart de notre entourage qui est au courant de notre couple et nos boulots ne sont pas assez sûrs. Et il est hors de question que toi ou moi prenne un travail "normal" pour y remédier. »

Ils avaient décidé de n'annoncer leur petit couple qu'aux amis fiables, et les connaissant parfaitement tous les deux; Alexis, Nyo, Kriss, Fred, Seb, Bob, Benzaie… Mathieu avait aussi informé ses parents, qui étaient déjà au courant de la tendance bi de leur enfant, mais Antoine, un peu apeuré quant à la réaction de ses géniteurs, préférait encore attendre un peu pour les mettre dans la confidence. Pour eux, il était juste le coloc' et le meilleur pote de Mathieu, et absolument pas son possible petit ami.

« Ouais... De toute façon c'est à toi et Léa de voir ça. »  
« Ma décision est prise. L'enfant ira avec Léa. Même si je suis un peu déçu... » Il inspira un grand coup. « Je sais que c'est la meilleure solution. »

Il n'était pas un peu déçu, il l'était énormément.

« Je le pense aussi chéri. » fit Antoine, trop fatigué pour pouvoir continuer la conversation, en attrapant son petit ami pour le coller à lui.

Mathieu sentit les bras de son copain l'entourer, puis son dos collé à la poitrine de l'autre Youtubeur qui commençait à s'endormir doucement.

Quand il fut sûr qu'Antoine dormait, Mathieu s'autorisa à pleurer doucement et silencieusement.

Il pleurait pour tout. Pour Léa qui devrait supporter la grossesse d'un enfant qui n'était pas désiré, pour Antoine et lui qui perdaient un peu de leur intimité avec Léa avec eux, pour ce gosse qui était une erreur faites par deux imbéciles se croyant au dessus des lois de la nature, pour tout ce qui leur arriverait prochainement.

Aujourd'hui, le futur qu'il espérait avait totalement changé.

* * *

Léa fut réveillée la première, par les magnifiques joies de la grossesse.

Mathieu avait sûrement du l'entendre déverser son maigre repas d'hier soir (composé d'un sandwich immonde et super cher acheté dans le train et d'une boîte complète de Granola) dans les toilettes, car elle le sentit arriver derrière elle.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » fit il en lui prenant les cheveux pour ne pas qu'elle vomisse dessus.

Mathieu s'excusait encore. Il se sentait responsable de tout ça. Après tout, c'était à lui que revenait le poids de la capote oubliée. Et Léa pensait la même chose, mais c'était elle qu'elle blâmait.

Quel beau duo d'imbéciles.

Après s'être essuyé la bouche et avoir pris quelques cachets, Léa suivit Mathieu qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine, où Antoine préparait du café.

« Bonjour mon amour. Bonjour Léa. » fit Antoine sans même se retourner.

Mathieu se dirigea vers lui, et échangea un bref baiser avec le chevelu, sous le regard de Léa qui les trouvaient décidément trop mignons.

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » fit Léa alors que Mathieu était en train de disposer tous les genres de céréales qu'il possédait devant elle.  
« Normal, mais il faut quand même prendre des forces pour la journée. » dit Antoine en déposant trois tasses de café sur la table avant de s'installer à côté de son compagnon.

Léa acquiesça en pensant que maintenant, elle mangeait aussi pour la petite chose qui grandissait en elle.

« Je pars en tournage aujourd'hui. » dit finalement Antoine, brisant un silence interminable.

Un épisode de What The Cut était déjà sorti depuis qu'Antoine s'était installé chez Mathieu. Au tout début de leur nouvelle relation, juste après que le touffu ce soit installé chez son petit ami, le problème du décor s'était imposé. Antoine avait immédiatement regretté d'avoir commencé son émission dans sa chambre. Enfin, il avait donc décidé de ne pas tout changer du jour au lendemain, et avait alors tourné cet épisode dans le décor habituel. Ils en avaient reparlé après sa sortie, remarquant qu'il faudrait bien annoncer son déménagement un jour ou l'autre, mais Antoine préférait garder ce début habitude pour l'instant.

« Tu rentre ce soir ou tu restes là-bas? » demanda Mathieu en tournant la tête vers son compagnon.  
« Je verrais, mais je pense que je rentrerai. »

Même si Antoine avait eu la confirmation hier que Mathieu ne couchait pas avec Léa, et il savait que c'était vrai, il avait tout de même peur que son petit ami retombe sous le charme de la jolie blonde. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu jaloux de cette relation amicale entre les deux exs. Antoine avait confiance en Mathieu, mais une bêtise était vite arrivée, et il préférait garder un œil sur l'ancien couple.

« Bon et bien bonne journée » dit-il en prenant le sac qu'il avait préparé contenant sa caméra, son micro, Richard et Samuel entre autres.

Des que la porte eut claqué, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de regarder Léa. Ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs de la voir ainsi, ni coiffée, ni maquillée et avec un survêt trop grand comme pyjama.

« Tu as de la chance Mathieu d'être avec un compagnon si mignon » fit soudainement Léa.  
« Hey! C'est MON mec je te rappelle! Ne t'avise pas de me le piquer! » répondit Mathieu en rigolant, bientôt accompagné du rire de Léa.

« Tu avais déjà quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui? » demanda Léa.  
« Je pensais passer la journée à geeker, mais sinon que dirais tu d'une courte visite de Paris? Je suis pas un super guide, mais sortir me fera du bien aussi » répondit Mathieu en avalant une gorgée du café brûlant.  
« Oh! Ça me plairait énormément. »  
« Et bien c'est décidé! Vas donc te laver en premier, et après on ira chercher à manger avant de visiter, ok? »  
« D'accord! » répondit Léa en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient besoin tout les deux. Une sortie entre amis, pour oublier un petit moment tout les problèmes à venir.


End file.
